Rain
by Vez87
Summary: Jane's realisation, denial and the fall out. " But right now I'm going to figure out how I'm going to shower with one hand." Before she realised what she had said the words had escaped, "I could help you with that,"
1. Chapter 1

AN: Threw this out as a drabble that wouldn't go away, but I may develop it a bit as the plot bunnies dance about. Its untitled as I genuinely cannot think of an appropriate title, so suggestions are welcome!

Dont own a thing, suing me will get you squat.

The rain poured, hammering the roof of her car like hail. She had been parked for an hour just watching the lights in the house, tracking the inhabitant through each room. She was sure they were alone, but still she waited. Scarred and tired hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles growing whiter. The downstairs lights were still on, they hadn't gone to bed yet; but the porch light was off. They weren't expecting company. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on the backs of her hands. She shook lightly as the sobs racked her body.

It was supposed to be a secret, she was never going to tell a soul. Pushed to the back of her mind to never be spoken of or dwelled on. But when the whisky flowed, soon the tears began to follow. She hadn't been publicly drinking for months, too scared her defences would drop. Letting out something ferociously dangerous, fear of the destruction it could wreak kept her sober. She had been driving home from work, but took a detour. She had been doing it more and more of late. Thankful that her car was just so ordinary, it was hard to be spotted.

At the start she simply dismissed every look, every touch as just something friends did. Sleepovers at her apartment had meant two adults had shared a bed. That was practical wasn't it? Why sentence someone to a night of terrible sleep when there was room for another? It's not like anything had happened. It had been a cold night, and her boiler was shot so her apartment was freezing, it just made sense that they huddled together under the duvet didn't it?

But as time moved on and these moments began to linger just a little longer she couldn't dismiss the comfort they gave her as a normal friendship. Comfort from a friend was a good word or hot drink, not spending hours in a simple embrace. Asleep or otherwise. She had tried to fight against it, tried to convince herself that she was wrong. She tried so hard to deny herself. She was just hormonal, she was just tired, she was just lonely. She was all of these things, but most of all she was unequivocally in love.

The day she accepted that, she slept the whole night through for the first time in months. When she woke she berated herself for hours. It was all well and good accepting one truth, but now she had a whole new battle. What was she to do with this? What would she gain from telling someone, more importantly, what did she stand to lose? She repeatedly played through every scenario she could think of but no matter how she walked through it the conclusion was the same. She would be alone, and she would have lost the only thing that mattered.

That was the problem with the alcohol, it showed her another view, she could be happy. She could be happy and she wouldn't be alone. The nights the whiskey flowed her mind showed her wonderful visions. Acceptance had been first, then reciprocation. However the hangover in the morning would remind her that it was just induced fantasy. Not plausible in the real world. These realisations had made her angry, made her blood boil and resonate painfully in her head.

But here she was, she hadn't just driven by for a cursory check, she had parked. This was a new step but it was unclear in which direction. But situations had changed. More variables to the equation had been added, uncontrollable variables. And his name was Mark. He had gallantly stopped to help change a tyre on her car. Not that she wasn't capable, but it seemed the chivalrous thing to do, or so he said. If she had called instead of being so stubborn they would never have met. But replaying what had already passed was painful enough. What if's were painful.

She had thanked him of course, he waved it off. She offered dinner by way of thanks, completely innocent of course. But one dinner had become three, and before she knew it Mark was the only name she heard every time they spoke. This had been three months ago and showed no signs of faltering. He didn't deserve her, he had nothing she needed, he was just in the right place at the right time. What if it had been her? Immediately she scolded herself, she hadn't been there for a trivial flat tyre. No she had been there to put her back together, she had been there to save her life, more than once. And yet, he changes a tyre and takes away everything she ever wanted.

Of course they were still friends, it didn't matter that she was involved. They would see each other at work, they would still socialise. But the brunch for two became the brunch for two and a spare wheel. The spa weekends were postponed, of course they would go, but Mark's parents were in town. She was being fazed out and the only one that didn't know it was blissfully sharing a pinot noir without her.

That was it, she had had enough. Enough of replaying the past, enough of futile fantasy. She would assert herself, perhaps not in the way she wanted, but she would at least take her friend back. She left her gun in the glove box, pushed open her door and stepped into the driving rain. Her jacket shone as the rain soaked through in seconds, she shivered as errant drops hit her neck but she walked forward. One foot in front of the other she walked. Stepping onto the dark porch she rapped the door. The door swung open shortly after, she hadn't planned for this.

There he stood, champagne in hand, smiling from ear to ear, he opened his arms wide bellowing, "Jane! How good to see you, honey its Jane!"

The rain had plastered her hair to her face, only slightly hiding her shock when Maura ran to the door and embraced him. "Oh Jane its wonderful, I'm so glad I can tell you in person,"

She coughed weakly to try and clear the lump in her throat, "Tell me what Maur?"

A hand was thrust her way, a left hand, "Mark proposed!"

She would remember that moment for ever she was sure of that. That was the moment her heart crumbled to dust. The rain helped to disguise the tears that had escaped her, "Thats, thats unexpected,"

"I know, it was just so sudden, but here we are!" Maura stopped for a moment taking in her friends appearance for the first time, "Jane you're soaked, what are you doing out in this weather?"

She wrung her hands and searched her mind that seemed plausible, "There have been a few break ins in houses around the area, I had just been canvasing some homes,"

"On foot?" Mark was unwittingly catching her out.

"Only I saw something around the windows of the neighbours and I went to check it out,"

"Unarmed?" Her hand flew to her empty holster,

"I don't wear a uniform, and I didn't want any potential suspect to know I was a cop. Besides it was just a racoon." She shrugged her shoulders, mildly appeased that this seamed to satisfy his line of questioning. "I was going back to my car and I saw the lights were on and I thought I'd drop by to say goodnight to Maura. So, goodnight I guess." She turned before anything could be said and walked back to her car, she heard Maura shout out to her but she was cut off into raucous laughter. It cut through her like a knife.

AN: I may get chance to work on this some more but feedback will tell!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I had some great response to the initial drabble so I shall endeavour to continue it. I have some plans as to where it would go, but don't expect Rizzles to pop up out of no where!**

_She turned before anything could be said and walked back to her car, she heard Maura shout out to her but she was cut off into raucous laughter. It cut through her like a knife._

The news of the engagement spread through the station slowly, somehow it seemed worse this way. At least if everyone knew it would be the topic of the week then fade away back into obscurity. But just like pulling off a band aid, fresh pain settled in her each time it was tugged. Maura wasn't overt about the subject, but she was still wearing the ring with enough ice on it to sink a frigate. It was impossible to miss. But ever the professional the doctor would thank them for their congratulations and go back to her work. But she couldn't hide the wide smile that spread across her face each time she spoke about it. She was happy, so it only added salt to a gaping wound when Jane chastised herself for being upset.

They were friends, best friends. If she couldn't be happy about it, she should at least be happy for her. But that's where she faltered, she 'should' be happy for her, but it wouldn't come to her. She had tried, so very hard, to put on a brave face and truly mean it. For once Maura's inability to read subtle social cues had been a small saving grace. If Maura couldn't see it, she couldn't be burdened with it. She would learn to pretend; she could never be selfish enough to deny her happiness. It just stung that it wasn't her causing that intoxicating smile.

It was early, it was far too early, she almost shuffled into the cafe in search of her coveted caffeine. Before she should even cross the thresh hold a piercing shriek cut through the morning fog in her mind, her hands instinctively flew to her ears as she sought out the cause. Her hands dropped like bricks as she stared in disbelief at the culprit of the offending noise. There was Angela Rizzoli with her arms wrapped around Maura, her excitable cries only amplified by the slight jumping up and down. All Maura could do was mirror the emotion on display, but both became a little subdued when they caught the bleary eyes of the detective silently questioning them.

"Oh Janie! Isn't it wonderful?" The elder Rizzoli unravelled herself to greet her daughter.

"Ma, they've been engaged for like a month, this can't be the first you've heard." Angela lightly swatted her arm,

"Of course I knew, but that's not what's going on." Jane had already turned to get a particularly large coffee, maybe Vince had something that could 'Irish' it up.

"I'm glad you have someone to share in your passion of inappropriate celebration Ma, but I need more caffeine before I can handle a noise like that without ear defenders."

"Don't be like that Jane, you know it's bad for your blood pressure." Maura stated it matter of fact but with a sly smile.

Jane shook her head slightly, she couldn't be grumpy with that smile. "So what's got you gals all chirpy at this ungodly hour?" The doctor smiled at Angela, giving her silent permission to let Jane into their mornings event.

"It's just that Dr Isles, I mean Maura, has asked me to be a part of her wedding." Her mother couldn't stop smiling even when Maura spoke up.

"I asked your Mother to be my maid of honour. I mean if that's alright with you. It's just that all of you have been so good to me and it would mean the world to me for her to be a part of my wedding" Angela had looped her arm with Maura's while she still lightly bobbed with excitement. Janet's face had remained the same throughout,

"What about your Mom? I mean don't you want her to be there too?" Jane brought her coffee to her lips as if in some effort to hide behind a thinly veiled comment.

"Of course she will be invited," Jane noted a small note of disappointment in her tone as she continued, "but my Mother is just so busy, I couldn't bear it if she weren't able to make the necessary appointments. Besides, Angela was my first and only choice for my maid of honour." She ended with a nod

"Well this has been lovely but I better head upstairs and get to work, I'm worried if I stay here any longer we'll end up braiding each others hair." Before Maura could say a proper goodbye Angela had already engaged her in scintillating ideas for her dress.

Jane groaned to herself as she stalked away, her mother was going to be could always be worse, she told herself, "Yeah she could have asked me." She was stuck between the relief of not having to be that involved, and the envy that her best friend didn't want her to actually be involvement. She silently cursed in the elevator, she needed a distraction.

Unfortunately Jane wasn't subject to just a distraction, but these things never go that way. She was a homicide detective for a reason and there was no shortage of a case load that day. A crime scene to visit, witnesses to interview, theories to ponder. She leaned back in her chair and stretched out her legs before letting out a loud sigh. It was late, everyone had already called it a night. But in true fashion there was something niggling her brain and she wouldn't be able to relax if it wasn't dealt with.

The artificial lights were blinding adding nothing to her thought process, she was rubbing at her eyes trying to stave off the inevitable headache. She let her eyes drift closed just for a moment. Leaning back in her chair her fingers linked together across her stomach, she was missing something and as always second guessing herself. If she could just relax a little then it would surely come to her. Her headache was drifting away slowly adding to a deeper sense of calm.

Maura had been working late, she had finished her reports on the case. It made sense to drop them off at the homicide office before she left. She knew Jane would be asking for them first thing so she may as well get a head start. The office was almost pitch black save one desk lamp, she didn't need to guess who's it was. As she got closer she could see the detective leaning back in her chair, her heart hurt at the look of pain on her face. She had fallen asleep that much was clear but she was still torn over the case. Silently she placed the folders on Jane's desk before taking a step behind her, deft hands settled on tense temples. She rubbed small soothing circles satisfied when the frown on her friends face ebbed away.

Moving away the doctor crouched down by Jane's chair taking a hand in hers. "Jane sweetie, you can't sleep here,"

"Five more minutes Ma," She couldn't help the smile as Jane tried to shuffle around in her chair. She stood and gently shook a heavy shoulder. Jane's eyes were half open in the bleary light of the desk lamp.

"Come on you, its time you got to bed." Maura offered a hand which was promptly taken, she squeezed it gently as Jane followed rubbing her face with the other hand. She didn't say a word as she let her friend lead her by the hand out of the building into the cool night air.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So you all convinced me to carry this on, and I must say I do enjoy it. To settle a few messages I've gotten, no homicide detectives do not do burglery stake outs, and yes this will be Rizzles. I'm trying to make it a bit of a slow one so it doesn't seem pushed, but we'll see how that pans out!**

_"Come on you, its time you got to bed." Maura offered a hand which was promptly taken, she squeezed it gently as Jane followed rubbing her face with the other hand. She didn't say a word as she let her friend lead her by the hand out of the building into the cool night air. _

She followed wordlessly to the familiar car, and as the door was opened for her she obediently climbed in. Maura offered her a small smile as she shuffled to get comfy. She was used to a loud and petulant nature in the detective, but there were times, not often, but times when words just weren't necessary. When Jane actually took her offerings without remark, without defence, times when she would let her pass. These moments she had come to cherish in their fragility, it wouldn't take much for Jane to jump back to her passive defensiveness.

As the car came to a careful halt Jane stirred with lidded eyes trying to ascertain her location, it wasn't her apartment, she inwardly flinched at what may be inside the decadent home in front of them. Maura had left the car to open the passenger door, offering her hand once more; there was a hesitance this time before it was accepted. Jane had tried to hide any sign of hurt behind her fatigue, but even this began to ebb when Maura's hand left hers to wrap around her arm. She wondered if the doctor had been untruthful in her naïvety of subtle cues.

Auto pilot kicked in as she crossed into Maura's home, she removed her boots left tidily by the door. She hung her jacket on the empty peg just for her, then to the ornate wooden box on the side board to stow away her badge and weapon. Another deliberate purchase just for her, at the time it seemed ridiculous, but Maura's discomfort at the thought of a weapon left out in the open was obvious. So there it was a beautifully inlaid lock box, it fitted into the decor of the home seamlessly. But as a symbol stood out like a flare, even in her own home she was always making allowances for her. Jane wasn't always partial to wine, but there was always beer here for her, she even had a change of clothes. Hell there was even dog food for Jo, it was these little things that did nothing but encourage her sentiments for her friend.

But even now, they did not comfort her. She had begun to see the same gestures for 'him', she didn't feel welcome here anymore. Simply tolerated. She stood in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed as Maura returned with two steaming mugs.

"Here, I know you might not need too much help to sleep but at least it's warming," Jane smiled at the contents, milky hot chocolate with even the tiny marshmallows.

"Are my clothes still in the guest bedroom?"

Maura faltered a little before replying, "Yes, but the guest bedroom isn't ready for anyone at the moment," she dodged Jane's view, "Mark has moved some of his stuff in there,"

"Well you are engaged Maur, it makes sense. Don't worry I'll crash on the couch." She should have figured it out long before now but still allowed the pang in her chest. She flopped down onto the spacious furniture swinging her legs up with her.

"You never take the couch, and for that matter you don't sleep in the guest room." guilt crept up in Jane at her friends confusion,

"I, well, it just. Maura it hardly seems appropriate for me to sleep with you. I mean, shit, I mean sleep in the same bed."

"I don't understand," Maura's eyebrows knitted together as she surveyed her fidgeting friend. "I've shared your bed countless times, why is this time any different?"

"It just is, I can't do this right now Maur. Please, can I just get a blanket,"

"Have I done something wrong? Please tell me, talk to me Jane," there was a tinge of pleading in her voice that sent threatening tears to Jane's eyes.

Their gaze locked confusion saw pain. Before she could speak rough hands wiped away unshed tears, the mental barriers had returned even to her. There were just some things she wasn't privy to. After everything they had been through, everything they had shared, Jane held back. Maura had reasoned it away as just a necessary part of her character, accepted but not understood. She would never push, it made the times that Jane did let her in all the more special. She would understand in time.

Maura nodded wordlessly as she retreated from the room, Jane merely wrapped her arms around her own legs. She allowed herself to settle into the cushions as she wrenched her eyes shut to force the stinging back.

Maura couldn't see her cry, there would be no way to explain it away. She would ask questions that couldn't be avoided. No, she can't know. Breathing a ragged deep breath she attempted to steady and centre herself. Soft padded steps signalled Maura's return. With a flourish the blanket was unfurled and laid so gently over her curled body, glassy eyes looked up to meet a meek smile. Closing her eyes she felt warm fingers comb her hair away from her face, a warm breath waved over her ear,

"You know where I am if you want to talk about it."

Maura planted a soft kiss onto the bare temple in front of her. Even the tiniest of gesture was enough to cloud every thought with a warming fog. She replayed the sensation in her head over and over in the coming minutes until the fog cleared to play out her nocturnal fantasy. In her dreams she wasn't Jane Rizzoli, grizzled detective, no she was Jane Rizzoli, caring and attentive wife to one Maura Isles. It didn't matter how bad her days got, she knew it was only a matter of time before she could retreat into her mind and share everything she was desperate to say. Her Maura loved her there; in the darkest times she wished she could stay.

Days passed in relative normalcy; of course Jane and her team closed their case, the bad guy safely locked away. And with steady routine cases always came their way. They would talk, about the case, about the wedding, but never about that night. Out loud Maura knew it sounded preposterous to the uninitiated, but Jane had refused her. The detective had never refused her, she came to yoga with her, to spa days, yes she moaned throughout the whole experience, but she still went with her.

However neither party had brought the subject up since, perhaps she was over analysing, reading into nothing. That had to be it. She hoped deeply that Jane wouldn't refuse her this time. Walking into the cafe early in the morning she found Jane, she could have set her watch to the routine. Angela saw her first, wide smile and ecstatic wave.

"Angela, Jane, good morning!" Jane offered a weak smile and a small wave. "Jane, I'm glad you're here. Your Mother and I are getting fitted for our dresses tomorrow. Would you please come with us? I have something very important I need to discuss with you."

"There's no need to be all shy Maur, if you need something just ask."

Maura's eyes darted to the elder Rizzoli, "I think I need to go check on the eggs," Angela quickly made herself scarce, she had no idea what Maura wanted to discuss but the look told her more.

Maura reached forward taking the hand not cradling the life giving coffee. "I really want you to be a part of my wedding Jane, the only reason I didn't ask you to be my maid of honour was to spare you from shoes you'll hate and a dress you'll despise even more."

"Maura you know I would have done all that if you wanted,"

"Perhaps, but I know your mother will love them just as much as I do, I want you to look fantastic Jane. But I still want you to be you."

"So what are you asking Maur?"

The doctor took a deep breath in, she had been hoping to discuss it after a glass or two of the obligatory champagne at the fitting. Hoping it would loosen her tongue and make the proposal as natural as she had thought. She had never been one for putting stock in meaningless symbols, but this just seemed fitting. And she deeply hoped her closest if only friend would see it the way she did.

"Jane, I'm not sure how to ask this. If there is any proper protocol I am missing, but I would be honoured if you would consider, I mean if you would,"

Jane squeezed the hand in hers, moving her head to meet the flustered eyes of her friend,

"Deep breath then go,"

She visibly drew herself up with a filling breath, setting her determined eyes less she loose the nerve now.

"Jane, would you give me away?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so sorry this took so long for so little, but life, not only got in the way, it kicked my ass too.**

_The doctor took a deep breath in, she had been hoping to discuss it after a glass or two of the obligatory champagne at the fitting. Hoping it would loosen her tongue and make the proposal as natural as she had thought. She had never been one for putting stock in meaningless symbols, but this just seemed fitting. And she deeply hoped her closest if only friend would see it the way she did._

_"Jane, I'm not sure how to ask this. If there is any proper protocol I am missing, but I would be honoured if you would consider, I mean if you would,"_

_Jane squeezed the hand in hers, moving her head to meet the flustered eyes of her friend, _

_"Deep breath then go,"_

_She visibly drew herself up with a filling breath, setting her determined eyes less she loose the nerve now._

_"Jane, would you give me away?"_

Jane tensed against the barrage in her head, several thoughts shouting loud and none of them were in agreement. Some told her to run, others to challenge the audacity of such a request, however there were some creeping through the noise. They told her to accept.

Carefully she untangled her hand from Maura's grasp, she brought it up to run through her hair. Mouth opening and closing, trying to form words. At least Maura didn't leave her floundering long as she continued.

"You don't have to answer right away Jane, I do understand that this is somewhat of a weighty request,"

Guilt flooded her mind and stomach as she watched Maura fidget with her hands, something else that had rubbed off her. Letting out a quiet breath she placed her cup on the counter before taking nervous hands in her own. She waited until eyes met hers before speaking.

"Maura, traditionally your father would give you away, you know this right?" Blonde hair bobbed with her nod.

"Jane, my father has already given me away once." It was Jane's turn to sigh,

"I didn't mean Doyle and you know it. I'm sure Mr Isles would be devastated if he couldn't perform the Father of the bride's duties."

Maura sniffed away her growing sadness, "Jane, my parents aren't even sure they will be 'available' for my wedding. And I'm not even sure I want them there."

The surprise on the detective's face was tangible as Maura stood straight, squared her shoulders and shook the melancholy away. "It's my wedding Jane, mine. I get to choose what I want and not feel an ounce of guilt for it. I have lived my life this far, and I will not be hindered now."

The assertiveness was impressive from someone who fretted for a week over a single meal with her mother. Her confidence was admirable, perhaps a more positive side effect from Jane's presence. Behind it all though was the niggling doubt, if Jane could refuse her once, surely she could do it again. The heart in her chest pounded loudly in the empty room.

"You'll let me think on this won't you?" The smile on the doctor's face was infectious, she had't said no, well at least not yet.

"Of course," dropping her friends hands she perched on her toes to throw her arms around tugging the taller woman to her.

Friday had rolled around and thankful souls filled the booths and bar of the Robber. Never had she wanted a drink more than now, but she stuck steadfast to her own resolution. So nursing a light beer she may as well have been drinking soda for the lack of buzz it gave her, but at least it was beer. Her phone buzzed intermittently in her pocket, checking the text she smiled. Maura would actually be coming for a drink after work, alone. Maybe they would be able to fall back into their old ritual if only for a night. Anticipating her request she ordered her glass so that the wine would have chance to air before she arrived.

Moving away from the bar Jane slinked into the comfort of what had been their regular spot. Carefully placing the napkins on the table before arranging their drinks. Something so routine was comforting, perhaps they would actually talk like they used to. Maura hadn't mentioned her request again, making good on her promise to let Jane mull it over.

She didn't so much as mull it over as completely dissect it down to practically its bare atoms. She had tried to be objective, tried to be clinical about it. She should have been ecstatic about the thought, here was her best friend asking her to be the most important person for her that day. Asking her to bless her union as she 'gave' her to Mark. This should be an honour, this should be the greatest gifts she could give her. But instead she saw it as an utter failure. Should she go ahead and walk her friend by the arm in front of family and God and bless a union she envied with her entire being she would be a liar in body and soul.

And yet, here was the woman she loved asking her to deny everything she felt, everything she was, and she wanted to give it to her. She learnt a long time ago that 'that' smile was worth everything. That smile she got waking up in the hospital, that smile she got when she agreed to go shopping. That smile when Maura slid into the booth and took a deep drink from the wine she had ordered.

They had both slipped easily back into old comforts, talking about anything, nothing, or even childish station gossip. Jane felt herself smile for the first time in what had been a very long absence of genuine happiness. She wasn't faking it to cover her tracks, she wasn't pretending to listen, in half an hour together she had almost been able to ignore the pessimistic voice in her head. Maura had been laughing at one of her jokes when he slammed into the table spilling most of a beer down on the two women.

"Dude! What the hell!" Jane jumped out of her seat trying to avoid the torrent of beer on the table, she looked over to the culprit. "Shit"

"Mauuuura!" The doctor looked mortified as Mark tried to drunkenly pull her out of the booth.

"What are you doing here Mark? Are you drunk?"

Jane stepped out from behind the table shaking her hands dry, "Gee Maura, you think?"

Mark wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders gripping her tightly, "What? I'm not allowed to have a drink with my fiancé?" He was swaying as Maura tried to hold him up.

"Looking at you I don't think there is any left to drink. Mostly as its all over my shirt."

"Ah, you're no fun. Come on Maura you and me are going to paint the town! My car is just outside," his grip tightened making Maura visibly uncomfortable.

Jane's head shot up, "How long you been here Mark, I've been here for a while and never saw you come in."

"Just got here, what's it to you?" It was Maura's turn to be accusative,

"You drove here? Like this? Are you insane, you could have been seriously hurt!" She stepped away from the swaying man.

"Look what you did Jane you upset her,"

"I what? You, you need to leave here now, I'm being serious." She took a step towards her friend, without even thinking she stood between the doctor and the oaf.

He shook his head effectively shrugging her off, "C'mon babe lets get out of here, big shot here is spoiling my fun,"

"Last warning here 'babe' " Jane had set her stance, she could feel a few eyes on her but she didn't worry. This idiot had rocked up to a cop bar admitting drunk driving.

Mark lurched forward right into Jane's left cross. The thud as he hit the floor echoed around the room. She stood stock still, she hadn't expected that, she barely believed she had even done it. It was only when Maura pushed past her to kneel at his side she rushed back to reality.

"Jane what have you done?" Maura covered her mouth with her hand as she looked over the groaning lump on the floor.

"What did I do? That idiot could have killed someone!"

"Do you honestly think I would have let him drive?"

"Maura he drove here drunk! For all we know he could have hurt someone already! Are you seriously defending him?" Jane began to shake her hand out, the impact having bruised her own hand.

They both moved away as a couple of uniformed officers came to pick Mark off the floor, cuffing his hands behind his back they all but carried him out of the door. Maura crossed her arms over her chest watching her fiancé being taken away. Wordlessly she grabbed her belongings and followed. Jane grabbed her coat all but sprinting to catch up.

**AN: Im working on more I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Some very mixed responses to the last chapter. I'm grateful people are taking the time to tell me how they feel about this. I am saddened that some feel that they don't wish to continue the story. But I can't make people read what I write, just thankful that some are! I put a Rizzles label on this, because it will be, just not right away._**

_"Jane what have you done?" Maura covered her mouth with her hand as she looked over the groaning lump on the floor._

_"What did I do? That idiot could have killed someone!" _

_"Do you honestly think I would have let him drive?"_

_"Maura he drove here drunk! For all we know he could have hurt someone already! Are you seriously defending him?" Jane began to shake her hand out, the impact having bruised her own hand._

_They both moved away as a couple of uniformed officers came to pick Mark off the floor, cuffing his hands behind his back they all but carried him out of the door. Maura crossed her arms over her chest watching her fiancé being taken away. Wordlessly she grabbed her belongings and followed. Jane grabbed her coat all but sprinting to catch up._

She burst through the door to see Mark being bundled into a waiting cruiser, but Maura was no where to be seen. An ominous boom of thunder filled the air. She sighed out while throwing the coat around her shoulders, it was going to be a miserable night and the weather didn't sound to good either. Sparing a quick glance at the cruiser leaving the lot she headed to her own car.

As she got closer she could clearly see Maura's car was still there, but no Maura. She definitely didn't leave with mark and there were no signs of life in the drivers seat. Wrapping her coat tighter against the chill she groaned and rolled her eyes knowing that she would have to find her. Sure they bickered in the past but they made up just as quickly. She couldn't leave it as they stood, where did they stand? Would Maura want to talk to her again after this? Like hell she was invited to the wedding now.

"Shit, shit, shit." Jane punted a small rock across the lot as she stomped off to find the blonde, which thankfully didn't take nearly as long as she had anticipated.

Barely a hundred feet from the bar Maura sat on the bench sobbing quietly to herself. What had just happened? Of course she knew what had happened, a great force met an unmovable Jane Rizzoli and here she was in the fall out zone. There was no excusing Mark's behaviour but she hadn't believed him to ever be a danger to anyone. He had been a gentleman, he had been gracious and he had not been scared away by her 'Google Mouth'. It had been so easy to say yes to him, here was a man that didn't seem intimidated by her wealth of knowledge nor social standing.

Jane stood in place a few steps behind the bench, she lightly cleared her throat to speak but was cut off by a voice she barely recognised. Maura had never sounded so defeated, dread had turned Jane's blood to ice as she strained to listen.

"This is all your fault Jane, you know that don't you" The detective stepped forward reaching to touch the shaking shoulder but stopped short,

"I didn't meant it to be, he pushed me."

"I'm not talking about that."

"I know I'm the detective here Maur, but what are you talking about?" She walked around to take a seat beside her, the inches separating them felt like miles.

"When you hit him, I wanted to be mad, I wanted to hate you for it. But I didn't" She wiped away a tear while Jane wrung her hands together.

"If you're not mad, why are you crying? And don't tell me its an involuntary response,"

"I'm not mad Jane, I'm disappointed." Jane hung her head feeling the weight of the words on her. "It happens every time, so I don't know why I didn't see this coming." Breathing deeply she swallowed the tiny sob before looking over to Jane,

"I don't even think I loved him." Jane finally sat up with a questioning look on her face,

"Then why did you, you know." She gesticulated to the ring Maura was worrying on her finger.

"You know I've always been a bit secluded, I could enjoy my own company. But then I met you Jane, and you and your whole family just filled my life. There was always someone around, and even if there wasn't I could call. I had never realised just how much of an impact that had. For the first time I actually craved company, it was because of you I even started dating again." She let out a long breath, Jane had not turned from her, but she was beginning to understand.

"Not all of them worked out, and some didn't even make it passed dinner. It wasn't the same, I didn't feel the same, I still craved the company but the experiences didn't even compare. I felt more included at the loud, rambunctious meals with your family when I hadn't even spoken. And then Mark came along." Jane flinched a little waiting for more blame.

"He really wanted to be there in the moment with me, he wanted to include me. It didn't matter who I was or what I had. So when he proposed, my mouth spoke before my brain could. That never happens, unless," It was her turn to avert her eyes, "Unless I'm with you."

"So what are you saying here Maura? It's my fault your relationships don't work out? Thats not really fair Maur, I mean apart from when I slap one with a haymaker, that one you can pin on me."

Maura turned holding out an accusative finger, "See! You're doing it again!" Jane's faced was conflicted between shock at the outburst and anger at it.

"You always do that. You try and make light of it, like it's not a big deal. Thinking it'll cheer me up,"

"You want me to stop trying to make you feel better? Maura I know you've had a sheltered life, but that's what friends do!" Jane jumped out of her seat and began pacing to try and walk off the rising red mist.

"Friends try to make each other feel better, but they shouldn't be outshining your choices either." Maura folded her arms, she knew where the argument was going and she was doing her best to try and hold some dignity, even if her puffy eyes betrayed her.

"Ok now I'm really confused, are you blaming me for 'every' bad relationship you've had? How in the entirety of the cosmos is that my fault?" Maura sniffed deeply before standing to face the detective.

"Because they're not you!" She turned tail and marched to her car furiously wiping fresh tears from her face, leaving Jane in the dust. Seconds later Jane was jogging after her.

"Hey! Hey wait! You don't get to do that, you can't land something like that on me and run off! Maura wait!"

The silver prius sped past her and into the night. The thunder boomed again making way for the rain. She ran her hands over her face before bellowing obscenities into the air. Her hair already sticking to her face she wrenched open the door to her cruiser throwing herself into the front seat before slamming it with just as much force. She wanted to cry but it the rage in her wouldn't give way to them, she needed to burn it off, to think. What the hell was she going to do now? Had she just destroyed a wedding along with her best friend?

Closed fist beating the steering wheel were a backing track to angry words, they needed to be said but she was thankful only she could hear.


	6. Chapter 6

_The silver prius sped past her and into the night. The thunder boomed again making way for the rain. She ran her hands over her face before bellowing obscenities into the air. Her hair already sticking to her face she wrenched open the door to her cruiser throwing herself into the front seat before slamming it with just as much force. She wanted to cry but it the rage in her wouldn't give way to them, she needed to burn it off, to think. What the hell was she going to do now? Had she just destroyed a wedding along with her best friend?_

_Closed fist beating the steering wheel were a backing track to angry words, they needed to be said but she was thankful only she could hear_

Raking both hands through unruly hair she clenched her jaw, squared her shoulders, carefully putting the car in drive. She couldn't risk her temper getting her into another accident, besides it gave her time to think, time to process. Maura hadn't exactly been clear, her own anger forcing her words. How much did she really mean? Who was she kidding, Maura can't lie, she can evade but that wasn't the case here. She was unloading, and giving it both barrels at that.

Jane pulled up outside her own apartment, shutting off the engine she stepped out into the storm. Her arms wrapped around herself against the instant cold, she cursed her fumbling hands as she fought with the lock. Stepping inside she threw her keys on a waiting side table, her cold fingers grasping the weapon at her side. She slid out the magazine before stowing them away. The rain had soaked her clothes, clinging uncomfortably against her skin.

She stood in the middle of the room, eyes boring a hole into the opposite wall. Small drops of water were making a puddle around her feet. Her hand at her waist while the other buried into soaked tresses. Her heart was heavy; guilt was filling her, taking over the anger. If she hadn't, well it was too late for that, she had to do it right?

"Goddamnit." She spun on the spot and reached the door in two strides, snatching her keys and slamming the door behind her.

Maura pulled into her driveway, quietly cutting the ignition. Her kitchen light was on, Angela was still up. Pulling out her compact she set to cleaning her face up, she knew she meant well but if she even caught a clue that something was wrong Angela would never let it go. Using her fingers to comb her hair back she checked and rechecked. Breathing deep she stepped from the car making her way to the door.

Locking the door behind her she kicked off her shoes, hung her damp coat and tried to steal herself for the coming conversation. Breathing slowly in an effort to slow her pounding heart she placed her purse on her sofa, the living room dimly lit from the kitchen. Looking over she couldn't see anyone by the counter.

"Angela? Hello?"

Nothing, no one spoke. She strained to hear, but there was nothing. She deflated grateful for the silence. After double checking she was alone she finally let go, her hand shooting to cover her mouth she nearly doubled over as her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She bit into her own hand to stifle her cries as she allowed herself to slide to the floor.

Sucking in a desperate lungful of air she tried to regain some control. The tears fell freely, there was nothing she could do about them, but she would at least try. Furiously wiping at her face she forced herself to stop and think. Why was she turning into this mess? She hadn't even been able to focus on what was causing her sobs; she hadn't thought her body had just reacted. Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her head. She shut her eyes, but the tears still got out.

The kitchen light flickered, the whole house lit up for a brief second before the thunderous crack shook the ground. Plunged into darkness the rational part of her brain forced everything onto the back burner. The power was out and she was alone in the darkness. Reaching up she used the counter to get back to her feet. Finding the sink in the moonlight she opened a cupboard underneath, blindly searching for the scented candles she had stored away. When her hand fell on one she was thankful for Angela's organizing as the matches weren't far behind.

Setting the candle on the counter she struck the match and touched it to the wick. A few seconds passed before a warm low light shone in the gloom. But now the task was complete, looking into the flame she sniffed, wiping away any tears that still clung to her cheek. She decided she needed more light, anything to not feel so isolated. Using her small lantern she searched out more candles, placing several around the living room. It almost looked romantic if it wasn't for a practical purpose.

The storm had knocked out the street lights as Jane navigated the familiar roads. She slowly pulled into Maura's street, trying to park a little way away from the house. The rain hadn't let up, freezing clothes clung still. She had no idea what she was going to say, what could she say?

"Well you're here now Rizzoli, get to it." She stepped out of the car into the pitch dark.

She was only two houses away, but somehow climbing Kilimanjaro seemed a simpler task. Clenching her jaw she willed herself to keep going. She couldn't go back; she had to work this out before it destroyed them both. Maura had said she wasn't mad, ok so that had to be true. But she was sure as hell upset. She couldn't be upset about what she had done if she wasn't mad, right?

But something had to have happened, something triggered it.

"Call yourself a detective Rizzoli, can't even figure out how you pissed off your best friend."

She stopped, she was there, walking up the path she tried to look for signs that Maura was home. Sure the car was on the drive, she strained her neck to try and look into the gloom of the dark house. There was a dim orange glow, small but there.

"All or nothing," She reached up and knocked the door before stepping a respectable distance back.

Seconds felt like years as rain poured down draining out any other noise in the street. She shivered feeling the cold of her clothes, but she stood stead fast. Trying to exude confidence while her heart had sunk in her chest, she still wasn't sure what was going to happen. Maura's anger had hit home with her more than anything else, the cause was a mystery but that didn't matter. If she was angry at her, she could lose her. And that would hurt more than anything.

The knocks at the door had make Maura jump, carrying a candle to light the way she looked through the peep hole in the door. She chastised herself when she realised that no street light or porch light would illuminate the visitor. She put on the chain before opening the door.

"Maura, its me." Jane dared to take a step closer to show herself, but when the door closed she almost leapt to it.

Removing the chain Maura re opened the door to see Jane's shocked face and fist ready to beat the door again. She stepped back stuffing her hands into her pockets feeling a little ridiculous at her reaction. Maura held back a small smirk. Thunder cracked in the distance as the storm continued. They both looked anywhere but at each other, neither spoke, Jane didn't even move to go inside.

Maura cradled the candle in her hands, the warm glow lighting her face. She inwardly cursed as slow, tortuous tears filled her eyes; she refused to blink trying to will them back. As they rolled forwards burning a trail in their wake, Jane took a step forward trying to meet Maura's eyes. She took another still searching while the doctor set her jaw fighting further embarrassment. As she took a third step Maura looked down while raising her hand.

"Jane stop," She did, looking down her shoulders fell.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jane took a step forward trying to meet Maura's eyes. She took another still searching while the doctor set her jaw fighting further embarrassment. As she took a third step Maura looked down while raising her hand._

_"Jane stop," She did, looking down her shoulders fell._

Breathing deeply her head rose as she took a defiant step closer.

"Jane, I said stop."

Eyes still trained to the floor she could see the detective's boots. The rain fell heavier now, wind whipping around anything and everything, it was deafening, yet the silence between them was louder. Maura was shaking now, all control over her emotions gone. Openly sobbing her hand covered her mouth, but she still wouldn't look up.

Removing her hands from her pockets she needed to act before her own resolve failed. Taking the final step to close the gap she cradled Maura's elbows in her palms. The doctor's head snapped up, her eyes glistening from her own torrent. She shrugged away from the touch placing the candle on a nearby ledge.

"I said,"

"I know what you said Maura," She reached forward again, hoping her offering would be seen as a lifeline.

Maura sniffed loudly her hands gripping her own head shaking,

"No! No, no, no, you don't know!"

Each word punctuated with closed fists landing weakly on Jane's chest. The taller woman wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight reaffirming grasp.

"You don't know, Jane, how could you,"

Her cheek rested atop the blondes head, "Tell me Maura, make me understand."

Maura's forehead rested on her chest, the cold damp jacket alleviating the feverish heat her outburst had caused. Her own arms pressed between them restraining her from further assault.

"Let me go Jane," her voice was weak, tired.

"I can't Maura, don't ask me to." A hand buried into the blonde's hair holding her against her.

"Please," She felt warm droplets slowly make their way to mingle with her own.

Jane closed her eyes forcing them away, and let her hands drop to her sides as she took a step back. Maura's own hands wrapped around herself to try and replace the heat she so drastically lost. She looked over to her friend, her head bowed but unmoving in the tides of the storm around.

Stepping away from the safety of the porch Maura raised her hand to cup a frozen cheek, her thumb landing on silent lips.

"Don't make me leave," She still didn't look up, gaze locked to the ground

"I don't think I can let you stay,"

Barely a whisper she moved closer to the detective resting her head to the frigid dampness of Jane's jacket. She wanted those arms to grasp her again, fill her with some warmth in spite of everything. Jane didn't move, the hand still on her face offering some protection from the elements.

Vainly Maura had tried to hide in her chest, her guise broken when Jane's hand mirrored her own bringing their eyes together. A calloused thumb meeting swollen yet impossibly soft lips. In contrast she moved to meet the gesture, welcoming the touch.

"Whatever I did, Maura, please help me make it right."

With her free hand she covered Jane's, carefully removing it from her face. In a split second Jane's heart and mind filled with thoughts of the worse, she was sending her away. Yet she had not dropped her hand, instead wrapped her fingers around and gently tugged. Wordlessly she followed the doctor into the dark house welcoming the shelter.

Closing the door behind them, in the gloom she registered Maura motioning to her to stay put. The doctor disappearing with a tiny flame into the house, she tried to follow her with her eyes until the light was gone. Bending down she fought with her boots, feeling the pain the cold and wet had wrought on her feet. She tried to comb her hair away from her face yet her hands had frozen tightly allowing little movement.

The time felt like hours before Maura had returned, she had shed her own soaked clothes in favour of a large robe. She carried a towel and a small bundle of clothes in her arms. Without a word she grasped Jane's hand and brought her into the low light of the living room. Placing the items on the sofa she began to busy herself with lighting the fire, it wasn't long before the room was blissfully filled with warmth.

Jane still stood in the centre of the room; her clothes drenched clothes pulling at cold skin. The smaller woman moved to face her; shaking hands grasped the lapels of the jacket and began to peel it away from the detective. Neither spoke, but she was grateful she did not meet any resistance. She dropped the garment to the floor before her fingers returned to the buttons of Jane's shirt. She paused awaiting response, but when she received none she began the process of removing it.

Her mind was both full and vacant at the same time, instead opting to stare over Maura to the opposite wall. She had stood her ground and now here she was being undressed by fire light. Any other time this would have been gratefully received if only in her nightly dreams. But it was real, she could feel everything, she wanted to embrace it, but she was drained. She couldn't fight anymore, she wanted nothing more than to crumble and try and regain her strength.

She didn't resist against deft hands even when her shirt was removed from her slacks. Standing still, locking her joints to allow her just to stand was exhausting enough. Her eyes closed when the warmth of the towel was draped across her shoulders, allowing her to hide herself away.

Maura hesitated when she had reached the final item, she had to remove the slacks else Jane would continue to freeze. She looked up to her face to see her eyes closed while she wrapped the towel around her. Slowly she unbuttoned the top of the trousers straining her ears for sounds of resistance. As none came she pulled the offending clothing away, relieved when in turn each foot lifted so she could remove them fully.

Taking a free hand in hers she led Jane to the fireplace and gently to the floor in front of it. The sound of the crackling filling the room, the heat of the fire allowing frozen muscles to release their tension. Jane sat cross legged wrapped in the towel relishing the respite. Maura had gathered the small pile of clothes and had kneeled beside Jane; she placed them onto her lap. She offered Jane a flannel top of the pyjamas, enjoying the tiny smile from the detective.

Maura looked away as Jane pulled the towel from around herself before she took the offered clothing. Pulling it over her head she revelled in the greatest comfort from such a simple source. Standing Jane took the bottoms and quickly put them on before joining Maura back on the floor.

"Thank you," she whispered over to her friend.

Maura turned back to face her, her own face still sullen grief clearly filling it. Jane didn't need to speak; she opened her arms beckoning her closer. Sniffling she shuffled closer into the welcoming embrace. Burying her head back under Jane's she felt arms with renewed strength wrap around her.

"Jane..." Her words failed as she felt a warm hand weave into her hair. Her eyes closed as Jane moved her head to place a kiss atop her own.

She felt Maura relax into her arms as she watched the fire dance. She soon felt herself gently rocking in place listening to steady breaths in her arms. She wanted the moment to last forever. Nothing else mattered, just this, entwined together. She couldn't help the onset of futile tears; she let them fall silently less she wake the woman in her arms. Quietly she wiped them away, trying to steady her own breaths.

She gasped when a warm hand cupped her cheek; her own hand met it, holding it in place.

"I didn't mean to wake you,"

"You didn't," Maura used her thumb to wipe the tears away from Jane's face.

Resting her head on the detective's shoulders she used her hand to bring Jane's face dangerously close to her own. The brunette's eyes closed as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Jane's words barely heard in the silence.

"You didn't", closing the gap she met Jane's lips with her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hallo to all, the responses to the last chapter has been great. Again I apologise for the speed of the updates! Please accept a mostly angst free chapter before we get back to the gritty. Still a ways to go!**

_Resting her head on the detective's shoulders she used her hand to bring Jane's face dangerously close to her own. The brunette's eyes closed as their foreheads rested against each other._

_"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Jane's words barely heard in the silence._

_"You didn't", closing the gap she met Jane's lips with her own._

Maura's hand snaked under the tresses at the back of Jane's neck, time appeared to have blissfully stopped. It wasn't heated, yet it was more than enough for them both. As their lips separated, their foreheads met once more cementing their connection. Fingers in her hair began softly and deliberately massaging the skin there. The calming effect it had on the detective was something Maura had stored away long ago for moments like this.

"Will you stay?" The dying fire cast an eerie glow in the darkness, Maura could barely see the face in front of her anymore.

"Yes,"

In the early morning light Jane wearily opened her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she felt a warm reassuring weight on her. Maura was still asleep gratefully using her chest as a pillow, carefully she threaded her fingers through impossibly soft hair tucking it behind her ear. She hadn't dreamt it all; she had turned up in the middle of the night and stood her ground. She knew the worst was still yet to come; they hadn't really talked about it in any particular specifics.

After all what had really transpired? They had barely spoken and then, then Maura_ had_ kissed_ her_. She covered her own eyes with both hands trying to try and make sense of it all, what was she going to say when the doctor woke up? Whatever she was going to plan was cut short when she glimpsed her watch, Angela was going to be up soon for breakfast and that was definitely a conversation to be avoided.

Gently she took her hands, one to steady her back and the other to jostle the woman above her. The quiet snorts of protest were something Jane mentally logged to smile about later; right now it was imperative everything seem as normal as possible.

"Maura, honey you need to wake up,"

"Noooo, too comfy,"

"My Ma will be up in like five minutes; do you want to explain to her why you're sleeping on me at this time of the morning?"

"Gurumph,"

"Without caffeine?"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Without any of her usual grace she rolled off the smirking brunette. She tried to glare down at her, but couldn't make her muscles do anything but smile. She ghosted her fingers over the olive cheek, her thumb grazing the smirking lips. The grin softened mirroring her own, this was important, this was special, and this could destroy them both.

Jane's hand covered the one on her cheek, savouring the seconds they connected. She sighed out when they separated, Maura to the kitchen as she followed. Almost on cue the back door opened, the elder Rizzoli poking her head around the door, beaming when she saw the girls.

"Good Morning you two! Gosh Jane look at those bags, did you get any sleep last night?"

Jane visibly jumped but silently thanked the blonde when she spoke up for them both,

"We had a bit of a late night; we haven't been able to spend any real 'girl' time lately. I think we both tried to over compensate." Angela just gave a knowing smile while Maura set the table for breakfast.

Well in a roundabout way it was true, even if she did have to roll her eyes at the girl time comment. It seemed enough to satisfy any further curiosities, after all this wasn't the first time Jane had stayed the night. Except it was, she had barely stepped foot into the house since Mark arrived on the scene. Yet here she was spending the night cuddled in front of a fire, while he cooled off in the drunk tank.

He would be out soon; she shivered at the thought of how this was going to play out. What if it had been all a mistake made in the heat of the moment, everything Maura had said, everything Jane hadn't said. Maura turned and handed her a fresh cup of coffee, her eyebrows knitted with concern at the look on the detective's face. Caught in her own thoughts Jane tried to wave her off with a weak smile before her mother could catch on.

"Did you girls hear the storm last night? I thought the rain was going to break my window!"

"Yeah it was a pretty wild one; we even got caught out in it a little."

"It was certainly unexpected; I hope there wasn't too much damage."

While Maura was being completely literal, Jane couldn't help drifting back to the beginning of their 'storm'. She glanced a look at her left hand, her knuckles were still a little red but thankfully not glaringly obvious. There was definitely a shit storm coming her way. What if he tried to press charges? She could hardly plead self defence when she struck first, and last. Internally she allowed a little smug feeling, Mr one hit wonder.

She was trying to maintain meaningful eye contact, at least look like she was listening. But truth be told, Jane Rizzoli, would never be a strong poker player. At least not with her Mother at the table.

"Jane, sweetie, what's wrong? You haven't touched your breakfast." Maura had mirrored her mother's concern.

"It's nothing, work stuff. I think I need to head down there."

"On a Saturday?"

"Criminals don't take the weekend off Ma," And with that she stood from the table, "Maur, you got any clothes I can borrow so I can head back to mine?"

"Of course Jane, you know where they are. I, uh, I should probably head down there too. There's something I need to pick up."

Her tone drifted a little at the end, she wasn't too excited at the prospect of seeing her fiancé that morning. It saddened her slightly, although what she had said was true, she still felt almost obliged to greet him happily. At least the circumstances allowed her to forgo those sentiments. She knew Jane was concerned about what she might find, there had been no contact after the arrest, and he hadn't called.

"I'll catch you later Ma, thanks for breakfast." She placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek before strolling through the house in search of clothes.

Angela collected the cups and plates and moved them to the sink. Turning on the hot water she quietly watched Maura worry the ring on her finger.

"Is everything ok? You seem a little preoccupied."

Maura offered her a weak smile,

"Maura Isles, you would tell me if something is wrong?"

"We just had a bit of a, lively evening you could say. I'm a little worried about Jane."

The moment she said the words she bit her lip as the light hearted look Angela had offered flipped to concern. She hadn't meant to say it, but at least with Jane upstairs she could try some damage control.

"Is there something to worry about Maura?"

She breathed deeply, nodding as she spoke, "It's more like someone."

Her head spun as she heard heavy footsteps into the kitchen, Jane had found some of her overnight gear in Maura's closet. The detective had felt a tiny victory that they were still there and hadn't been moved to accommodate 'him'. She saw the look on Maura's face, it was the classic 'I've been caught, what do I do?' She cleared her throat sparing a glance at her Mother.

"Bathroom's all yours Maur, I better get going."

She spun on her heel and made quick steps to the door, while collecting her soaked suit. Jumping into the car she quickly fished out her cell to key a quick text.

[Maur, I'm so sorry to run, but I can't, not with ma there. Maybe meet me for lunch later? X]

She slapped herself for in her words being a 'gutless coward' before turning the cruiser around and heading to her apartment.

Maura rose, feeling the gaze on her all the while. She raised her hand before Angela could speak.

"Believe me when I say I want you to know, I truly do. But now really isn't the time, so please don't ask me anymore."

She dipped her head instantly feeling the shame of keeping the past night's events to herself. She was more surprised when she was pulled into the trademark Rizzoli squeeze. Angela was rubbing large circles on her back to comfort her.

"You know I don't like secrets, but just promise me that you'll tell me, in time?"

She felt Maura nod against her shoulder. Relinquishing her hold she cupped Maura's sad face in her hands.

"I promise Angela."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know this isn't being updated as quick as some would like. However take this humble offering as I keep going on my brief motivation!**

_"You know I don't like secrets, but just promise me that you'll tell me, in time?"_

_She felt Maura nod against her shoulder. Relinquishing her hold she cupped Maura's sad face in her hands._

_"I promise Angela."_

Jane had changed into something a little more 'professional' before heading down to the station. She should at least look like a high ranking detective when she gets torn a new one on an assault charge. Parking up outside she checked herself in the mirror one last time,

"Just tell them how it went down, deep breath, better get it over with."

Nodding to herself she stepped out of the cruiser, checking her blazer was tidy, shirt tucked in, and shoes almost shiny. Confident strides hid the maelstrom in her head and gut as she pushed through heavier feeling doors. Flashing her shield to the security desk she was greeted with a confused look. She didn't _really _need to be here, but damage control on an impending shit storm was always better started before it began.

Heading up to her floor she may as well check to see if there were any ominous messages. The bull pen was empty except for a few stragglers in their respective offices. She quietly made her way to her desk; well no bright post-its were almost a good sign. As she flicked on the PC a booming voice made her freeze to the spot.

"Rizzoli! In my office, NOW."

Cavanaugh of all people, working some overtime had spotted her creeping around the vacant office. Her head had snapped up at the sheer volume before her brain registered what he was actually saying. All of her confident swagger gone, her mental process shattered as she walked towards his office. Her hands instantly searched for each other in a fit of nervousness. She said nothing as she walked into the room.

"Sit,"

Her head bowed she took the empty seat across from her senior.

"Why do I have to find out from downstairs that you were involved in an incident at the robber last night?"

"Sir, I don't know, I,"

"Can it Rizzoli. Because of you that sack of tripe is back out on the streets already."

Her head shot up, how could he be gone already? She went to open her mouth,

"Would you rather be raked over the coals on an assault charge? You've got too much to lose Jane, I hope you realise that before you do something else stupid."

She hung her head, he was right, more importantly she knew it too.

"I'm going to tell you something my Dad told me, Number 1, Girls Lie. And number 2, if you're going to hit someone do it where no one can see you."

She tried not to smile at the words. She was a damn lucky person, right now she could have been suspended, charged, any multitude of unpleasant things could be playing out. But here she was in a small office filled with mutual respect for the man in front of her. He had just saved her ass.

"Jane, I know why you did it. But you're a cop, you can't just go out there laying out every stuck up shmuc you find. It's a damn shame, but it just isn't done."

"Yes Sir, thank you sir." She finally looked him in the eye, fully expecting to see an expression of anger, but instead it was softer, he empathised with her.

"Now get out of here, if I hear your name once in the next 36 hours you will be on traffic for a week."

She leapt out of the chair, nodding purposefully, he outstretched his hand. She took it cementing their discussion. That would be the end of it, what was done is done. She was hoping her erratic heartbeat wasn't as audible to everyone as it pounded in her chest.

As she walked across the bull pen to the elevators she stopped dead at the incessant ringing of her cell. She had hoped Maura might have been replying but her features furrowed as Frankie's number flashed across the screen.

"Hey Frankie, what's going on? Shouldn't you be on shift?"

"Yeah I am, look we just got a call of a domestic disturbance in the Beacon Hill area,"

"And?"

"Jane, it's Maura's place!"

"I'm on my way-"

"My cruiser's outside, get your ass in gear!"

Her confident strides turned to frantic sprinting. She practically jumped down flights of stairs to burst through the door. True to his word the car was ready, blue lights already blazing. Wrenching the door open she barely had time to close it after her as the accelerator pedal hit the floor.

Maura's hands were buried in her hair as she flinched at every crash and curse. Mark had turned up at the house not long after Jane had left. She had been getting dressed and ready to leave and pick him up before he had let himself in. He sat stock still in an armchair waiting for her to descend the stairs; he had had all night to build on his anger at being humiliated.

Before she could speak he had tossed the coffee table aside sending papers flying into the air, the table crashed against the fireplace with a deafening crunch. Standing tall his shoulders heaved with heavy breaths. He could see her shaking; it did nothing to calm him. He raised an accusative finger and pointed it at her.

"How DARE you! How could you stand up for that self righteous BITCH?"

He stomped over the debris closer to her, she tried to step back but his hands grasped her biceps. His size hadn't been extraordinary, but right now she was being made to feel like a child before a titan. He shook her once and she cried out, cursing herself for allowing it to happen. But her body was betraying her; she was scared so her body reacted before she could.

Dragging her into the mess of the room Mark threw her into the chair; he turned and found the picture on the wall he had been looking for. Maura and Jane had been in their favourite booth smiling after closing a huge case; it had been the day she got Maura to 'chug' a beer with her and the boys. His hands wrapped around the frame, smearing the glass with dirty fingers.

"This? This is more important to you?" Disdain filled his face,

"This lanky DYKE you call a _friend_" he spat out the last word.

Glaring into the picture he raised his hand high and threw the frame across the room. It shattered when hitting the opposite wall.

"NO!" Finding some courage she jumped up beating closed fists against his chest. His hands easily grasped her wrists; she was shaking her head refusing to look at him.

"You are MY fiancé Maura, and you WILL be MY wife, but you need to learn your priorities."

His hands gripped tighter, she knew it would bruise. Trying to fight back in any manner she sucked in a deep ragged breath. She stared into his wild eyes,

"If you think that I am going through with this, then you are greatly mistaken,"

His laugh was more of a bark. Bringing his arms down he brought her unbearably close to him, she moved her face away a mask of defiance. But it was in vain, she was petrified and he was well aware. Worse still she had no way to raise the alarm, no one was coming, no one. She choked on a sob.

**AN: Stick around, as a 'I'm sorry' gift another chapter will be up in the coming hour or two.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: See, I don't break my promises! I probably should have said this in the last chapter but for those that don't know or can't tell I'm not from the states and I have taken a MASSIVE bit of poetic license to play around with things concerning the arrest and such. So if it irks you, I'm sorry but just suspend some disbelief with me. That said...**

_His laugh was more of a bark. Bringing his arms down he brought her unbearably close to him, she moved her face away a mask of defiance. But it was in vain, she was petrified and he was well aware. Worse still she had no way to raise the alarm, no one was coming, no one. She choked on a sob._

"Christ Frankie, can't this thing go any faster?" She was checking and double checking her weapon, listening for updates on the radio.

"I'm trying Jane; I'm just as worried as you are."

He was right, and she knew it too.

Throwing the car around a bend, lights flashing, siren blaring, they were making good time. That might have been a comforting thought if it didn't feel like they were driving on wet tar. Jane hadn't really been one for praying, but right now that was all she could do.

There were no details about the report, just an address and mentions of banging and screaming. No one knew what or who to expect, a hundred and one possibilities were running through Jane's head. Everything from a home invasion gone wrong to, no, she couldn't think like that. She had to go in clear headed and ready for anything. Just another day at the office.

Except it wasn't really, was it. This was Maura, _her_ Maura, and be dammed anyone else. Things had been looking in the right direction, even if neither had really started walking in it. She was so agonisingly close to some sort of clarity, and now someone had thrown it into chaos. At least she would be there to drag the bastard away.

Maura had managed to scurry into a corner, Mark still fuelled rage had yet to relent in his tirade.

"What happened Maura? Huh? You were so willing; I thought that this was what you wanted?"

Dragging his hand along a sideboard he thrust every item, ornament, relic, memory onto the floor. He stepped onto broken shards of unrecognisable objects crushing them further into the ground.

"And now, all of a sudden, I'm not enough for you anymore. Is that it? Some fuckin' queer gets a sucker punch in, and that's it? No! You hear me over there, NO!"

Bellowing out in anger he grasped the edges of the closest cabinet he could find, with an almost primeval rage he tossed it as far as he could.

Maura didn't cry out anymore, it fuelled him, aided him. He was making wild assumptions and accusations, she stayed quiet less she confirm them. Tucking her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around trying to will betraying tears back into her eyes.

They were getting closer; Jane leaned forward and killed the siren. Frankie turned to her about to speak,

"If they're still there the siren will send them packing. I want this son of a bitch to pay."

He nodded with immediate understanding, flicking the switch for the lights as they pulled into Maura's street.

"Park here, we'll walk up to the house. You take the back and I'll hit the front."

Quickly and quietly they left the car, weapon's drawn only two houses away from the Doctor's. As they reached the edge of the property they were met with eerie silence. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the door wasn't open, no crashing, nothing.

They looked at each other both trying to fight down any sign of nervousness.

"Change of plan, we both take the front. You ready for this?" Frankie nodded,

"I'll take low,"

Jane smiled briefly nodding, "And I'll take high, let's get this bastard."

Crouching they approached the front door; tentatively Jane reached for the door knob testing to see if it was locked. Grasping the handle tightly she twisted slowly to try and keep any noise down. The silence was immediately shattered by a piercing scream. They both jumped stock upright and shared one look, together two solid boots splintered the door from it's hinges.

Weapons high they burst through the cloud of debris, shouting to identify themselves. They both began franticly looking left and right for a target or any sign of Maura. Thundering steps bound towards them.

"Jane! Look out!"

It was too late; he had come barrelling through the clearing dust. His head low thrusting a shoulder into her gut. Rising he forced her back into the wall, she dropped her gun when her head collided with the brick behind her. Stepping back she fell to the floor gasping desperate breath into her winded lungs.

Mark turned on Frankie; the younger Rizzoli was stepping back with his gun raised.

"This doesn't concern you _boy_."

Breathing in he forced all of his hesitation down. With one hand held high he made a show of holstering his gun, even clipping it. Mark just barked another laugh before turning back to Jane's prone body.

Jane looked up glaring into his eyes, he was enjoying this. He reached forward to grab her again, she blinked and he wasn't there.

With his night stick in hand Frankie brought it down with immense force, the splintering crack they heard Maura would later diagnose as a severe fracture. The stick collided with Mark's shin bringing him down into a howling heap immediately.

"I am Officer Rizzoli, and I am nobody's boy!"

Jane had managed to stand getting her breath back; she stooped a little from the impact. Placing a hand on his shoulder she stood taller. Watching him writhe for a few seconds she spoke.

"I suppose you better cuff him," They shared a brief smile.

"I got this Jane, go find Maura make sure she's ok."

She didn't need to be told twice, looking around the room she could see no sign of her in the chaotic mess. Stepping carefully around the debris she made her way to the kitchen, nothing was out of place. She strained her hearing for any sign, there was something but she couldn't place it.

"Get that piece of shit out of here, I can't hear myself think!"

She tried again, she could hear something but it wasn't clear. Nothing in the kitchen or the dining room, she hadn't even tried to hide under the table. As she walked back to the living room the quiet sniffles grew a little stronger. She mentally kicked herself as she cleared the way to a small cupboard nestled under the sizable stairs. Slowly she opened the door hoping not to scare her anymore, the sniffles grew louder as Maura tried so very hard to compose herself.

In the darkness the doctor wrapped her hands around a thick torch handle; she would have to thank Jane for making her buy it if she got out of here in one piece. She could hear the door being opened; she crouched bringing the lump of aluminium up in a batter's style. All or nothing she told herself, springing forth wild and thrashing she screamed.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"

On instinct alone the detective raised her forearm to protect herself, she cursed aloud as the torch bore down on her. She had taken two good hits before she could cry out.

"Maura stop!"

Arms raised above her head the blonde's mind froze registering the voice; she dropped the torch as she fell to her knees finally crying freely. Crawling along the floor Jane pulled her closer with her good arm wrapping the doctor up as tight as possible. Maura's hands managed to wrap around her neck helping her bury her face into the crook there.

Rocking slightly she tried in vain to soothe her friend. It was if every grievance, every bad memory was pouring fourth. She rested her cheek on the mess of blonde below her.

"It's ok, you're safe Maura, I've got you."

More officers had arrived to collect the still screaming man from the home. Frankie had left them with the task of carrying him with paramedics when he heard Jane shout. Running over the mess he found them a conjoined heap on the floor his night stick still in hand. The moment he saw the tear stained face and bruised arms he dropped it where he stood. Rushing around he tried to help them both stand.

"What happened?"

This time Jane smiled holding her up between them as they navigated the war torn room to a waiting ambulance.

"She did exactly what I taught her to do."

Frankie looked at her with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Last Winter I took Maura out for some 'winterproofing' supplies. Didn't want her stuck out there in some storm in the dark with nothing to keep her safe. So I made her buy that hulk of a thing."

"Well Janie I think you're going to regret that pretty quick, I think our doctor here might just have busted your arm!"

"Meh, she's a doctor. She can fix it."

**More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Well Janie I think you're going to regret that pretty quick, I think our doctor here might just have busted your arm!"_

_"Meh, she's a doctor. She can fix it."_

Their time in the hospital was gracefully short, while shaken and bruised Maura had been checked over and discharged quickly. She sat in the waiting room curled under Jane's jacket flanked by both the Rizzoli children. She tried not to but each time the brunette moved her left arm she winced, earning a quiet 'sorry' after each one.

"Maur you've said sorry like a hundred times already. I told you before, it's alright."

She reached her right arm around trembling shoulders bringing her close, leaning carefully she pressed her lips to the crown of unruly blonde hair beneath her.

"We'll get out of here soon, go back to my place. Tidy you up a little, I bet this mess of hair is killing you."

She received a small giggle and a sniff for her efforts,

"I know right, I mean damn Maura, I don't even think I can recognise you under that beehive."

A brief swat on her chest as she gently jostled her friend, glassy eyes looked up at her with a small smile for what felt like the first time.

"Everything is going to be alright, I called Korsak while you were being seen. Him and an old buddy of his are at your place now fixing you up a new door,"

"Which you broke might I add," a tiny finger poked the detective's chest.

"You hear that Frankie! I think she's better already."

A voice calling Jane stopped them all, fresh fears filled Maura's eyes as she held to her hand. A soft smile was made to reassure her,

"It's ok, they're going to fix me up and then we can get out of here."

It didn't take long, she wasn't surprised to learn that her left fore arm was indeed broken. Six weeks of desk work would drive her insane, but it didn't matter. Maura was safe and relatively unharmed, and now no doubt headed for some serious street cred at the BPD for putting the infamous detective out of commission for a while. Fresh plaster encased her arm as she returned to the waiting room.

"Well that was relatively painless, come on its time to go home."

She offered her hand to the doctor who took it with no hesitation, interlocking their fingers they followed as Frankie led them to his car.

The sun was beginning to lower into late afternoon when they arrived outside Jane's apartment.

"Hey Frankie, take my car keys and give them to Ma would you? You know she's going to go crazy when she hears about today, this way she can take my car and bring it over."

"You want her to break down your door? Tell you what I'll pick up your car and take her home, you could probably do with a few hours before she bares down on you!"

They both looked to the curled up and softly sleeping form attached to Jane's right arm. Handing the key over she flashed him a knowing look, perhaps an overbearing Rizzoli mother was something Maura could do without right now.

"Tell her to come by for breakfast, that might hold her over for a little while." Untangling her arm she cradled the blondes cheek, "Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up, we're home."

Climbing out the car she walked around to open the door for the sleepy bundle,

"It's ok, I got you,"

For the second time that day Maura took her hand, stepping from the car they made the small climb to the waiting apartment. Opening the door Jane gestured for her to enter, she nodded meekly before crossing the thresh hold and heading for the sofa.

Tucking a leg under herself she drew the jacket closer around her shoulders. Crossing the room the detective sat close, raising her arm to let the tangle of blonde rest her head against her shoulder. Maura reached for the plaster cast in Jane's lap, inspecting it as best she could.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice was barely her own, still raspy.

Jane buried her spare hand under the mess of hair at her side, gently stroking the soft skin on the doctor's neck. She wanted to be flippant or sarcastic but she doubted that she would take the comment in the humour she meant. Maura hadn't looked up to speak, still cradling the heavy arm.

"No, it's ok. Maybe in a few hours when the pain meds they gave me wear off. Are you sure you don't want to use my bathroom? Some of your overnight stuff is still here."

She shook her head, this time looking up into the caring face above, "Can we just sit? Just for a little while."

Leaning over she brought Maura's head to her lips once more. "Whatever you need, you let me know ok,"

Reclining on the sofa she brought her boots up to rest on the coffee table, her cast arm still in the doctors hands. She was flexing her fingers, each one in turn, Jane doubted there was any real medical reason for the touch but let her carry on regardless. Both had melded into each other, without a word said they sat in their own silent bubble. Breathing even and slow they let the days events wash over them and away, taking comfort in each other's embrace they dozed.

The light buzzing of her cell on her waist woke Jane from her daze, Maura on her hip had not stirred, her head lay on the brunette's chest. Pulling the phone out of the pocket her eyes strained at the bright light in the now pitch black apartment.

[Hey Jane, Ma is raising hell, I think you should call her before she completely flips!]

Smiling to herself she keyed in the number,

"Oh my God Jane! Are you alright? What happened? Is Maura alright? Do you need me to come by? Why didn't you call?"

Wincing she held the phone a good three inches from her ear, if she kept this up she was like to burst an eardrum.

"Ma will you calm down! My whole block can hear you. We're fine, I just thought Maura could do with a rest after everything before she goes home."

"The house looked like a swat team trashed it! Are you sure you're ok?"

"Just some bumps and bruises Ma, nothing to worry about. I don't know how Maura will react when she comes back, that bastard really did a number on the place."

She heard the scoff in her mothers voice, "Don't you worry Sergeant Korsak stayed and helped me tidy up as best we could."

"Thanks Ma, that's great, I know Maura will be really grateful too."

"You look after her Janie, she's going to need you."

Running fingers throughout the tangles she smiled, "You got it Ma, I'll see you for breakfast ok. G'night"

She could feel murmurs against her chest as her charge began to wake. Reaching as far as she could to flip on a side lamp she smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead, how're you feeling?"

She groaned as she stretched out, she hadn't meant to fall asleep and definitely not for that long. Sitting up she puffed at the hair in her face before turning to her human pillow. Her stomach protested loudly before she could speak.

"Hungry, and dirty." She scrunched up her face at the smile above her.

"Well then would m'lady like a shower or should I draw a bath?"

Maura's face lit up at the second suggestion, a soak to ease her aching muscles and mind would be the perfect prescription.

"Alrighty, and for dinner?"

She stood helping her up,

"Something cheesy and horrifically fattening."

Bringing a hand to her chest she feigned shock, "Doctor Isles, a perfect specimen of eating right and exercise wants pizza?"

A small shove pushed her a step back with a shy smile.

"Ladies choice!"

She couldn't help but laugh, she had never seen her look so small before in the aftermath. But she truly was stronger than she looked, it would take a little time but Jane was awed by the resilience she saw.

"Well then m'lady your tub awaits." A dramatic bow and flourish of her hand towards the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hallo you wonderful people. Before you delve into the newest chapter be aware that the rating has now changed. You'll have to read on to find out why...mwah ha ha... **

_She couldn't help but laugh, she had never seen her look so small before in the aftermath. But she truly was stronger than she looked, it would take a little time but Jane was awed by the resilience she saw._

_"Well then m'lady your tub awaits." A dramatic bow and flourish of her hand towards the bathroom. _

While Maura was predisposed in the bathroom Jane frantically tried to make her abode a little more what she called "Maura Friendly" more commonly known as tidy. Clothes strewn about the floor found a home in the bottom of her closet. Hot soapy water filled the kitchen sink to soak the dirty pots collected in it. Taking one last glance around she nodded to herself at a job almost well done. The knock at the door signalling their dinner was gratefully received.

Finding some clean plates she set them down on the island before grabbing some water for them both. She had heard Maura leave the bathroom, but she had yet to appear from her bedroom. Ordinarily she could put the delay down to the ruthless changing and choosing of outfits, but all she had to wear were some comfy pjs.

After setting the table she walked to the closed door of the bedroom, gently knocking,

"Dinner is here Maur, is everything ok?"

She heard a faint snuffle from behind the door, immediately she had her hand on the door knob. Carefully opening the door she peeked around to see her friend fully clothed, back facing the door, and clearly crying. Stepping into the room she engulfed the smaller woman from behind wrapping her arms around to find her hands.

"Hey, shhh now. What's wrong?"

Maura lifted her arms with Jane's hands cradling her own. Her wrists were heavily bruised, She sniffed loudly trying to clear her throat to speak.

"I couldn't wash it off, it won't go away."

She turned in her arms bawling into the detective's chest. Jane's hand stroking her hair while she used her cast arm to support the fragile woman.

"Oh sweetheart, it's ok. You're ok, you're safe here."

She swayed gently while holding her close, "I have an idea, come here and sit down."

Walking to the bed she carefully placed her down onto the mattress. Maura was still shaking and wiping furiously at fresh tears. Turning to the closet she rifled through the mass of clothes in the bottom before pulling out an oversized sweatshirt. She moved back to the bed, crouching in front she offered her the garment.

"Genuine 'Rizzoli and Sons' merchandise right there."

She was rewarded with a weak smile as the blonde drew the sweater over her head before feeding her arms through. Pulling at the front of the sweater she brought it to her nose.

"I'm sorry if its a little 'fresh'"

"It's nice, smells like home."

Jane took the smaller hands looking up to the tear stained face,

"You sure it doesn't smell like Cheetos and beer?"

She got a small smile this time. As she stood Maura joined her before wrapping her own arms around the taller woman's neck.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Jane's own arms held her around the waist.

"Didn't you hear? There was a step by step guide in last months sports illustrated."

She could feel genuine laughter ripple through her chest as Maura shook in her arms.

"Come on you, your cheesy and horrifically bad for you dinner is getting cold."

Wiping her eyes on the soft sleeve she led the way to the kitchen with Jane half a step behind.

They ate in relative silence, all the while stealing glimpses of each other's masterful attempt at devouring slices one handed. Maura had offered to cut up Jane's food only to be met with abject defiance. Besides, cutlery was almost unheard of for most dining experiences in the Rizzoli apartment. It was only after gravity interfered with the food that Jane was fast resembling a petulant child.

"Jane, more of your food is down your shirt than in your mouth. Why won't you let me help you?"

Sauce coated fingers replaced the cheese and meats onto a now bare slice, gripping an edge she curled the slice into a form of pizza roll. A eureka moment for the temporarily impaired diner.

"Maura, I am not letting you feed me. But if you want to help you can wash the dishes, after all I can't get this bad boy wet." Her trademarked waggle of eyebrows succeeded in alleviating the tone.

Neither of them had mentioned the previous night's events, both too wrapped up in the following chaos. Words needed to be said but the universe seemed to have conspired against them, Maura was pushing remnants of food around the plate looking for a way to even ghost close to the subject. It was easier to resolve in her mind that she had to do something before some other event turned their lives upside down. But that was the only easy part. She breathed deep affirming to no one but herself, all or nothing right?

"Jane, I'm sorry-"

"Maur, we've been over this, I've been in worse scrapes. You don't have to keep saying sorry."

The doctor shook her head, reaching over the table she grasped her hand between her own. Their eyes met once more, confusion meeting something the detective couldn't place.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm sorry we fought. You didn't deserve any of it, but you just took it all anyway. And then you turn up at my house, and I just shouted at you again."

"You were supposed to shout at me Maur, I had just knocked your fiancée clean out. I hardly expected you to smile and wave it off."

"Then why did you follow me? Are you that much of a glutton for punishment?"

"I, I didn't know what to do. I even went home first, I was pissed and so confused. And then pissed off more because I was confused. The only person who would be able to help me see straight just happened to be the one yelling at me. I needed to try and set things right."

A heavy pause fell between them, Maura's thumb brushing over the knotted skin on the hand cradled in hers. Both were boring holes into the table with their eyes, looking anywhere but at each other. At least at the same time. A quiet and shaken voice broke the silence.

"Are you still confused?"

"Yes, are you still angry with me?"

She shook her head with an exaggerated sniff. Looking up through her lashes she could see Jane relax and even venture a small smile. The hand in hers squeezed.

"Well then as your friend I have a duty to help you find the answer to your confusing conundrum."

Jane stood with a lopsided grin, "That you do. But right now I'm going to figure out how I'm going to shower with one hand."

Before she realised what she had said the words had escaped, "I could help you with that,"

The red flush creeping up the detective's neck was not lost on her, nor was the audible gulp from her throat.

"You might find a bath more beneficial, I'm sure you must have some aching muscles." She had meant it innocently enough but the gawking look from her silent host spurred her on just a little.

"We can wrap your hand in plastic to be safe, and anything you can't reach, well then I can do that for you."

Jane could feel the red heat rising and more noticeably not in her neck. She wiped at her scrunched eyes with her hand, unsure if Maura was trying to be helpful, or trying to kill her. The air wasn't completely clear, what if she had read this wrong? That was what had got her into this situation in the first place. But the things Maura had said, they way they had sat in front of the fire, the way she had kissed her. Maybe this was the doctor's way of avoiding the kind of conversation she hated, what if? There it was again, what if.

"I, uh, that is,"

"Jane, you're rambling,"

"Um, you could help me with my hair, I think I can pretty much do the rest."

Maura had already crossed the room placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm sure you would do it for me if I were somehow incapacitated."

The taller woman grumbled under her breath, "In a heartbeat, and that's the problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, getting a new job kind of put a spanner in the works! I've been fighting with this chapter for a while. I wanted certain things to happen and I'm not sure I've done it justice so feedback is gratefully received, along with any directions you want this to go.**

_"Jane, you're rambling,"_

_"Um, you could help me with my hair, I think I can pretty much do the rest." _

_Maura had already crossed the room placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm sure you would do it for me if I were somehow incapacitated."_

_The taller woman grumbled under her breath, "In a heartbeat, and that's the problem."_

With a knowing smile the blonde merely walked past her into the bathroom, Jane just groaned glaring at her ceiling as if some cosmic deity could possibly drag her out of the hole she had dug.

Before long the tub was ready, steam filled the small room while Maura tested the water's temperature. Jane had walked in in silence, wrapped in a generous robe. Her eyes glued to the floor as she allowed the blonde to remove it before stepping into the hot water. She sighed in contentment as she laid back.

Eternally grateful that Jane could not see her face, Maura took in the sight of her. Even from behind she was certainly something that had to be seen to be believed. Tensed and tired shoulders leading to the lean muscles she had accurately predicted. Eyes raking lower cursed at the bubbled water bringing her back to the task at hand. Quietly gaining her breath she waited while the detective slowly submerged into the soapy water.

In silence Maura rolled up her sleeves before pouring shampoo into her hand. The tiniest of flinches from Jane were noted as she touched the dark crown in front of her. As she worked it into the hair there she saw the body before her try to relax.

Jane stared at the tiles on the opposite wall trying to distract herself from the predicament she was in. Fingers massaging her scalp were beginning to have an undesired effect. Unwittingly she bent her head forward inviting the touch to the rest of her head, it was as she felt them brush across the soft skin at the base of her skull a sigh of contentment escaped.

Social subtleties may have stumped her, but biological reactions to stimuli happened to be something she was well versed in. A small smile ghosted her lips as she touched the same spot causing the tense frame to relax. Painfully slowly the doctor moved her thumbs downward circling known pressure points in the neck. Jane had not protested, lost in the simplest of pleasures. Her face a window of contentment, that was until the rest of the good doctor's hands had joined the effort. Her body was flushing with warmth, internally she argued from the water, but both of them knew better.

And yet she didn't resist, it seemed futile. Practiced hands worked her muscles to jello, her cast arm slumped over the edge of the tub while the other had nested atop her thighs. Her mind hosting a losing battle, she should have stopped Maura, but now she might actually die if she did. Maura had noticed the detectives ears beginning to almost glow red when she dropped her head to her chest. She slowed her hand, never stopping.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

She squeaked out an affirmative rolling her shoulders in the hands there. She bit her lip as the flush in her face began to descend, this couldn't be happening. It was bad enough that she was naked while sharing a small space with someone else, even if that someone happened to be driving her crazy. But now she was definitely showing all the classic signs of arousal, and worse she knew Maura could tell.

One could argue it was childish but Maura didn't care, she could see the effect she was having, and she was enjoying every tortuous moment. It had almost become a challenge, how much could she touch before Jane stopped her. But what if she didn't? Taking in the bodies cues she could see it was welcomed, and judging by the way Jane was shifting, wanted.

It didn't matter that she was sat in water Jane felt it, the warm wetness between her thighs. Blood quietly pulsing away in a most pleasurable thrum, she would curse but she was slowly being overcome. She had no idea how something so simple could make her feel like this, fighting every urge to shift just a little more.

"Jane, you're tensing up. You're going to undo all my hard work."

Leaning closer her hands gripped the taut waist as she whispered in the detective's ear, "Just let it go,"

She would never admit it, but it was the warm air prickling her neck that did it, biting her lip harder to suppress a whimper she crossed her thighs tighter. Clinging onto the immense yet fleeting sensation as her body finally betrayed her. When she was finally able to open her eyes she saw the doctor quietly leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind.

As she shut the door she was covering her mouth with her hand, impossible to miss the smile behind it. She hadn't quite expected that to happen, but her impromptu experiment had yielded interesting results. And not just Jane's reaction, she hadn't foreseen the effects upon her own body. It wasn't the heat of the bathroom that had flushed her face and chest. As she sat on the bed she couldn't deny a familiar buzzing, laying back her mind drifted back to the thoughts of the woman in the other room, the naked one.

Running a thumb under the band of the pyjama pants she was wearing she could feel the extent of her 'results' on her own skin. She was imagining what it would have been like to see Jane come undone face to face. The flushed skin, the swell of breast, and that whimper. That alone was enough to cause a fresh flooding feeling. Her hand slipped under the garment relishing in the slow touch, she gasped at the first feel of her own wetness. This was something she had yet to experience, nothing had ever had this effect on her, even if others had tried.

She was trying to pretend the hand was not her own, as a slim digit slid over that sweet spot. It wasn't going to take much, even if the process was more enjoyable than the end result. She couldn't still her own hand, the fierceness of her want over powering. Arching her back her mind fed her one last image of Jane being the one between her legs. It was too much, rolling onto her side she quelled her cry into a pillow as she rocked against her hand grabbing onto every last ounce of pleasure.

When Jane emerged from the bathroom she had changed into shorts and an old tee. Towelling her hair she walked into the bedroom to find Maura already under the sheets, softly snoring with a look of contentment on her face.

When Jane emerged from the bathroom she had changed into shorts and an old tee. Towelling her hair she walked into the bedroom to find Maura already under the sheets, softly snoring with a look of contentment on her face. Climbing into the bed she wrapped the sheets around herself before laying back to stare at the ceiling. The sun had long gone down letting moon light in to bathe the room. How had they got here? And just what was going to happen now?

She knew 'that' conversation was coming, there was nothing to be done to avoid it. But some clarity could be just what the doctor ordered, so to speak. She was disturbed from her thoughts when a small arm draped itself over her abdomen.

"What are you doing Maur?"

"I'm hugging you dummy"

The smile was automatic as she wrapped the doctor up in her side. Her existential crisis would have to wait.


End file.
